


a wonderful night...?

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun / Humor, Future Fic, Kissing, Love, One-Shot, Shallura Week 2017, Shallura!Family, Shallura!Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: Returning to the ship after a night out, Shiro and Allura find twoveryimportant things are missing.





	a wonderful night...?

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I _finally_ wrote cute for this week. Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> -.-
> 
>  **[shallura week (2017) // day 5](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20week%202017)** · lost / found
> 
> -.-

Allura pins him to the wall the second they’re back on the ship. Bodies pressed together, she wraps her arms around him as she leans her neck flat against his chest. She closes her eyes as she breathes in heavily, and exhales with a smile.

“That was wonderful,” she says, breath tickling his chin. “ _You_ are wonderful.” 

Shiro looks at her with soft eyes, and leans down plant a kiss on her lips.

“I’m glad you had a fun,” he says, gently peeling her off by the shoulders. She leans into his side as he steps into the hall. He rests an arm across her back, thumb brushing against her skin as he looks on her happy face.

“Come on,” he says, his voice soft. “Let’s see how Coran’s holding up.”

.

.

.

The playroom is empty.

It is also a complete and utter _mess_.

“Well…” Shiro chuckles, looking around the room. “Looks like Coran had a good time too.”

“Or a bad one,” Allura says, picking up some of toys scattered over the floor. “It’s not an easy task, you know. You should have seen me when _I_ was a child.”

“That’s why we had to practically push you out the door for the night,” he replies, taking a blanket off a low-seated couch. “You put too much on yourself, you know. Always have.”

She crinkles her nose with a smile, leaning over the seat. “Well, if it took all of that to get a night like this, then I would say it was _quite_ worth it.”

He grins, wrapping the blanket over her waist.

“It’s not over yet, you know.”

She puts a hand on his cheek.

“How about after we see the—”

_SNOOOOOOOOORE_

They freeze.

_SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE_

Allura blinks.

“What in the world…?”

She goes to a pile of toys and lifts off the one closest to the top. Buried underneath lay Coran – fast asleep.

“Coran!” Allura says, dropping the toys to the floor. “What _are_ you doing?”

“Huh, what?” Coran says, the pile tumbling around him as he sits up. “Oh, Allura! I didn’t think you’d be back this soon! How was your date?”

“Coran…” Allura taps her foot to the ground. “Where are the children?”

“What are you talking about? They’re right—” He looks around. “… Umm… I swear they were just here a second ago…”

Shiro sighs.

So much for their _wonderful_ night.

.

.

.

 _“Shiro,”_ Allura’s voice sounds in his ear. _“Have you found them yet?”_

“Not yet,” he says, marching down the hall. “I checked the kitchen and the lounge – they weren’t there. I’m going to the library next.”

 _“Be sure to check the observatory!”_ she says. _“Alfor loves it there.”_

“I know.”

_“Oh, and Juni likes—”_

“The holo-room,” Shiro finishes. “I know. Don’t worry, Allura. We’ll find them soon enough.”

She sighs into his ear.

_“I know… I’m just worried, is all.”_

Shiro smiles, sighing a little.

“It’s _only_ a castleship,” he says. “How big can it be?”

A door opens behind him.

“Hey Shiro,” Lance says, stepping into the hall with a towel around his neck. “How was your date night?”

“Could be better…” he admits, hand rubbing on his neck. “Have you seen Juni or Alfor?”

“Not since earlier,” Lance says. “Wasn’t Coran supposed to watch them tonight?”

“He _was_.”

“Oooh…” Lance grins, shrinking back a little. “Well, just give me a minute. I’ll grab Keith, and we can help you look.”

“Thanks,” Shiro sighs. “That’d be great.”

.

.

.

“Where _are_ they?” he mutters, taking a rest outside the holo-room’s door. Running a hand through his hair, he thinks hard. He checked the library, observatory and now the holo-room – there was still no sign of them. Allura was already worried, and now _he_ was starting to feel that dread too. Sure, the ship was big, but it couldn’t be _that_ big.

Could it?

He sighs, retracing his steps back to the kitchen to give it another look around. Leaning over to look inside a cabinet, something hard _tinks_ against his arm suddenly. He lifts it up to see a baby hanging off some sort of metal disc.

Needless to say, he’s confused. Happy – but confused. 

He quickly scoops his child up with his other arm.

“Allura, come to the kitchen!” he says. “I found Alfor!”

“Found?” says a voice.

Shiro turns to see Pidge and Hunk standing at the door. Juni, their other child, hangs around Hunk’s neck. Allura comes in moments later, quickly taking the girl from the Yellow Paladin.

“ _There_ you are!” she says, earning a fit of high-pitched giggles a she rubs her face against the babe. She looks to Pidge.

“Where did you find then?”

“What do you mean?” Pidge asks with a smile. “They were with us in the lab.”

“Wait, what?” Shiro asks. “Did you hear us looking for them?”

“Ahhh no, sorry, we must’ve had the baby tunes up too loud,” Hunk says, raising his shoulders.

“We found Coran asleep in the playroom,” Pidge explains. “So we took them with us.”

“They’ve been helping us make _magnet boots!_ ” Hunk says, holding up a tiny pair of metal shoes. “The perfect first gizmo for _any_ child.”

“Guess that explains this,” Shiro says, holding the disc-like thing on his arm to the light. Pidge goes over to him.

“Sorry about that,” she says, prying it off. “That was from the experimental phase. Alfor’s been playing with it all night.”

“Well,” Allura says, gazing at the child in her arms. “We should probably get _some_ people to sleep. It’s way past their bedtime.”

Shiro leans in, kissing the top of her head.

“I'll help get them ready.”

She smiles, gently pushing him away.

“You’d better.”

.

.

.

In the nursery, Shiro folds the last of the scattered clothes up before spreading blankets into each of the cribs. Coran had left a mess in more place than one, it seemed.

“Ok, all set in here,” he says, walking back to the bedroom. “Are they read—”

He goes _completely_ silent. 

Eyes shut, Allura laid on the bed with Juni and Alfor leaned soundly against her, an arm wrapped loose at their legs. With a smile on his face, Shiro goes back to the nursery and pulls the small hovering cribs from the room. Dragging them to the side of the bed, he gently picks Juni up… 

“Careful,” Allura whispers, eyes still shut. “They just fell asleep.”

“I thought you were too,” he says, setting the girl into the crib. 

Allura props herself up, brushing her finger lightly against Alfor's cheek. Shiro takes him a moment later, kissing her on the lips as he lifts their son into his arms. Once both babes were snug in their cribs, he slides in next to her so she lays against his chest. He strokes her hair as they gaze at their children, neither uttering another word until morning.


End file.
